


Finally Home

by orphan_account



Series: soft boys [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Complete, Cute, Fluff, M/M, and illness, comparing the twins, mention of thighs, mentions of mental health, no salt just sugar, rated T for kissing, seriously so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just two soft boys in love~





	Finally Home

When Yoosung lost Rika, he lost the only family he had left. His parents had left him long ago. The only people he felt close to were the RFA members.

Seven's "lair" was the closest thing he had to a home. When he moved into his own dorm and shit started happening in the RFA, Yoosung felt so alone.

Seven, sorry Saeyoung, had finally come back home but with many secrets. Yoosung wanted to hurt Saeran, Saeyoung's twin for the events that happened but found that he couldn't when he saw how broken Saeran looked.

Yoosung started his 2nd year of college as Saeran was released from the mental hospital. Yoosung was wary of Saeran at first but found himself spending more and more time with him. He just clicked with Saeran. By 3rd year, Saeyoung and Saeran were his closest friends.

Now, Yoosung, sitting at the clinic after having finished school receives a cute lil message from Saeran. He thinks about the 2 people closest to him. Saeyoung and Saeran have the similar features and the same nose but Yoosung thinks they couldn't be more different.

Yes, Yoosung is friends with both Saeyoung and Saeran but Yoosung doesn't kiss Saeyoung lazily on his bed after playing games.

Saeyoung doesn't have tiny freckles on the bridge of his nose, or if he does, Yoosung's never kissed them.

Saeyoung's smile is bright and large while Saeran's is soft and gentle. Being with Saeran is full of hesitation but excitement. Because Yoosung's heart pounds so fast, and he knows that what he feels for Saeran is different.

When Saeran laughs, it's high-pitched and warm, and Yoosung can feel himself melting into his laugh, his voice, him. Yoosung can loose himself in Saeran for hours. In his bright green eyes which he's stopped wearing blue tinted contacts over. Yoosung loves how contrasting Saeran's eyes are with his dark ones.

Yoosung's shock of blonde hair against Saeran's ginger head. How different Saeran's hair feels. How soft it is now that he's stopped dyeing it. How much lighter it is than his brother's.

When Yoosung lies down by the sleeping Saeran, he kisses the soft lips that he loves so much and laughs as Saeran stirs to boop their noses together.

Yoosung comforts Saeran when he cries and wraps his arms around Saeran's small frame. Yoosung stays up with Saeran after he has a nightmare and they look at the stars together.

Yoosung steals sweaters from Saeran's drawer and walks around with only it on. Yoosung smiles as Saeran runs out in the rain, his eyes full of wonder.

He kisses Saeran's skin which is now tinted from the sun. He takes Saeran's beautifully tanned hand into his paler one as they walk together. Yoosung giggles when Saeran picks up a tabby cat and falls in love again when Saeran smiles at the creature.

He cries as Saeran tells Yoosung that he loves him. And when the blonde comes home after work, he starts cooking for his boyfriend, his Saeran.

And when Saeran walks through the door and kisses him, Yoosung is reminded of how precious Saeran is to him.

Yoosung grips Saeran's shirt, thinks of the food starting to get cold, and leans forward anyways.

He laughs as Saeran picks him up, his hands on Yoosung's thighs. And Yoosung rests against Saeran's chest, leaning into his touch.

Yoosung wraps his pale arms around Saeran's neck and runs fingers through soft hair. Saeran smiles and their noses touch.

And as they kiss, Yoosung can feel their heartbeats running together, and he is finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but i just woke up and typed this mess,, 
> 
> i might write this pairing again because i love these boys.


End file.
